Priestess of Time
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: Two heroes of different worlds and times are thrown together to fix time before it's too late. One a Prince trying to save his loved ones, the other a young Priestess who has her own duty keeping her out of time. Destinies will change. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I own neither Inuyasha nor Prince of Persia, sadly. Though the original characters and plat are mine. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>He was having a bad day. A really bad day.<p>

Within the span of a day he had lost his oldest brother and the woman he was starting to love to his uncle. Who also poisoned his father and had hassassins which killed his second brother, and had taken many attempts on his own life. And now, he was running in a strange place. Hard and cold buildings that shined like still water reached the sky, strange colored carriages flew up and down on flat, smooth streets. And the people! Their clothing was strange, rich in touch and colors, not to mention the sheer amount of them!

After being able to rip the blade out of the glass and away from his uncles grasp, he had hoped it would send him back to where he could fix things and expose his uncles plans. But instead, he was sent here, to a distant land and more than likely a distant time. Was this the past of a strange nation?

The shouts of the men chasing after him caused him to quickly look over his shoulder. His hand unconsciously went to the hilt of the dagger before tightly gripping his own sword. The men after him held no weapons that he could see of, but better safe then sorry.

A large amount of green in this strange land caught his eyes, a nice _familiar _looking tree covered area. More then he was used to, but better then the strange surroundings he was running in now. Hopefully he could lose them among the trees. Soon.

A really bad day.

First, her alarm didn't go off and not only that, the time on it was wrong. So she rushed through her regular morning rituals of dressing, brushing her hair and teeth, breakfast and rushing off to school. Only problem, her bus was late, so she had to wait for the next one, one that was _always_ crowed, more so then usual. Sadly, when she got to school, she learned that the first hour was free, so in other words she was too early. After that she wrote a three hour exam, only to have an extra hour of unneeded classes afterward. The bus home was once again late.

So instead of rushing off home, knowing full well she would hear of her **tardiness** from Inuyasha, she decided to cut through the park near the shrine grounds instead. So while walking along a familiar path that led to her new favorite spot, a sitting area with an old low fountain, her mind wandered of the past few years of her double life. They finally had all the shards and a completed Shikon, what they didn't have however, was Naraku. The slippery spider had slipped from their grasps and was in hiding.

With less time to hunt for shards, Kagome used the time to train. She was now able to hold her own against any low level demon that tried to take the Shikon from her, thanks to Sango and Sesshoumaru. Grandmother Kaede and Miroku had helped her with her miko training. At the end of it... which was the next time she went over to the Feudal Era, Sesshoumaru wanted to speak with her about something important.

A small smile lit up her face when the first sightings of her secret place came into view. Rushing forward, she threw her bag onto a nearby bench, and as quickly as she could, removed her shoes and socks. The rough old brick ground did nothing to her bare feet, after all her years of traveling caused the skin to grow thicker. Gracefully she sat on the shin high wall and dipped her feet in the cool relaxing waters. Another habit she had picked up to help calm her nerves and relax whenever she had a particularly long day. A happy sigh was released, and she took in her surroundings. The canopy had grown to almost cover the entire area, making the sunlight filter through the leaves and giving everything a warm yellow-green glow. Closing her eyes and leaning back on her hands, she took nature in from around her. The sounds, the feeling, the smell and taste. The air here wasn't as acidic as in the city, but still had the ever present taint.

An annoying ringing brought her to her senses, seemed she wasn't going to staying as long as she wanted. She glared at the object, as it continued to ring all the while she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" her features softened when her Mama'a voice could be heard from the other end.

"Ah, Kagome dear! Are you on your way home?" all she could do was sigh, knowing full well that Inuyasha had showed up earlier then he had promised.

"Yeah, I'll be home in a bit."

"Ah, ok. I'll see you soon then dear." she could hear a shout from Inuyasha followed by her brother and Jii-chan. Her mother gave a nervous chuckle before hanging up the phone.

Another sigh was released as she slipped the cell back into her pocket and turned so she was now sitting with her feet out of the water and on the dry brick. With her last resolve, she stood up and made to leave, head low and lost in her thoughts about her impatient dog eared friend, she failed to notice a young man running towards her until it was to late.

Blindly, her hands reached out to grab onto the body that had just ran full force into her, dragging them into the water of the fountain with her. Her lungs froze up and her eyes screwed themselves shut just seconds before she hit the water and the extra weight quickly rolled off of her as far as her hands allowed.

Muffled shouts echoed into her ears through the water. She shot up out of the water, one hand still wrapped tightly in the other persons shirt the other was combing through her water hair as she coughed whatever water had managed to get into her lungs.

"Miss! Miss, are you alright?"

Cracking an eye open, she spotted three officers and nodded her head in a positive response. While feigning another small coughing fit, she took a peek at the one she was still so tightly holding onto. All that went through her mind was a single word.

Shit.

A foreign looking man, looking slightly tense towards the police, who were in turn slightly apprehensive about the man that was sitting in the fountain with her. But it was the clothes he was wearing, and that feeling he was giving off. Touched by time, sort of magic. Damn it all. Why here, why now? Couldn't she have a semi normal life in modern day Tokyo?

"Ah, Miss, that man there..."

"He's helping out my Jii-chan with our family shrine!" utter bull shit, but it was all she could come up with from the top of her head.

"Somehow my Jii-chan came up with some sort of plan, and this man here showed up. I'm so sorry if he caused any problems. It was my responsibilities to show him around, but school and the buses ran late today. I guess he got lost on the way to... pick me up?" wow, Miroku would be proud. It sounded so half assed, that even **she** would believe it.

"I see." the lead officer relaxed his stance, the others following. "But can you explain the weapons he has on him?"

"Weapons?" she looked at him and met his eyes, his warm hazel eyes, and looked down to the sword at his hip and a dagger in his sash.

"Props?" she turned back to the officers. "Perhaps it's one of my Jii-chan's plans to bring in more visitors? I only know our shrine holds many ancient and prop weapons, and I can assure you, none are dangerous." now she was spreading it thin... but hopefully they would buy it.

"Ah, I'm not to sure about that..." but before he could go any further, their communicator's went off. Saved, by crime going on else where. What were the odds?

"Alright then, we'll let you both off with a warning this time. But please, don't let us catch him running around with such **props** again. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head, with a a slight blush on her cheeks and watched as the three took off, allowing her to release a breath she didn't know she had been holding and relaxed her posture. Her hand fell from the man, but not before tightening minutely. She started to pull herself out of the water, ignoring the slight breeze against her wet skin and started muttering to herself, all the time aware of the man staring at her.

As quickly as possible, she put her socks and shoes back on, shouldered her bag and went back to the fountain and stared down at the man that was now sitting on the short wall. She stared down at him, wondering if she should bring him home with her, before internally scoffing at how that sounded. Like she was bringing home a stray dog, and not a person most likely lost from his own time. She sighed and combed her wet locks again, there was no way she could let him run around Tokyo, so without a second thought she offered her hand to the man. With a soft smile, she waited for his next move.

He ran through the trees, and as he quickly glanced over his shoulder, not seeing a young woman standing in front of him, who was also not paying attention to her own surroundings, and ran right into her. Pale, small hands reached out towards him, grasping onto his shirt and dragged him down with her into the fountain. Before they hit the water, large bright blue eyes stared up into his own before shutting tightly.

Water rushed to meet them, and he braced his hands to catch the bottom of the fountain so he would not crush the young woman beneath him. He quickly rolled off of her, though she still had a tight hold on his shirt, meaning he had to stay in the water with her.

His entire front was wet, glancing to the young woman as soon as she came up, coughing and pushing her wet hair away from her face. The men that had been chasing him finally caught up with him, but were talking with her. The language was foreign to him, it was fast but he could tell it was about him they were all talking about. He kept his eyes on the men while they were talking to the woman. He himself didn't relax until they did first, only to stiffen slightly when she swung her gaze back to him.

Again, blue met with his own brown, it lasted a few seconds till she was taking in his sword, and then the dagger. He saw how her eyes slightly darkened and he had to wonder if she somehow knew of it's powers. She was once again talking to the men, turning and shrugging her shoulders, her tone sounding more questioning then the confident one from a few minutes ago.

He was lost in his thoughts, once again trying to put into order of how he could have gotten to the point of where he was at the moment. His uncle had tricked them all into attacking and taking control of the Holy City, Alamut, with the lies of them making and selling weapons to their enemies. With his men, it was successful with as little loss on both sides when infiltrating the city, then his father was killed by poison from his uncles hands, then Bis his best friend and then his family one by one. And all because his uncle wanted to be king.

Movement from the woman beside him drew him out of his thoughts, she felt him tightened her grip on his shirt before releasing him, a silent warning for him not to run, before she stood up and out of the water. His eyes followed her every move, somewhat bashfully seeing how much skin her clothes showed and how it clung to her form. He could hear her muttering under her breath as she was in the process of placing strange foot coverings. He moved to sit on the wall of the fountain, wondering why he was not running, now that the men were no longer around. But then he reasoned, if she was willing to help him in this strange land, he would have to take it, knowing full well another may not be so kind in offering their aid.

She stood before him, taking him in as if contemplating as if she should help him or not. A hand was slowly presented towards him, and he stared at for a few moments before looking up to her face, a soft smile and curious blue eyes greeted him. He saw no ill will towards him, so looking back down to her open hand and the open offer she was allowing him to take or leave. He reached out and grasped it, watching with interest how his darker tanned skinned hand practically swallowed her much tinier one whole.

Standing, he near towered over her, she barely reached mid chest, it made him realize just how tiny this woman was compared to him. Her smile brightened all the more, she turned and started to lead him, where he didn't know, but perhaps a place that could offer him answers to where he was and how he could get home.

She pulled him along after her, leading him home. Her outward appearance showed a calm serene smile, but inwardly she was questioning her actions.

_Dear gods, what am I doing? Leading a strange man that was running away from the police home?_

Perhaps all the injuries she had received in the past had finally caught up with her today? It could make sense for a laps in rational thinking. It didn't even occur to her that she was still holding his hand, or the stares that they were receiving. She just really hoped her Mama didn't jump to any conclusions of her bringing a man home, or that Jii-chan would attempt to slap a sutra on him. The man could see it as an insult or a form of attack against him.

Her thoughts were brought to an end when she was halted to a sudden stop, with her still holding his hand and him no longer walking, his sudden stopped nearly had her tripping backwards. Turning to glance at him, she saw a slight look of disbelief to whatever was up ahead. Looking forward, she was greeted with the familiar sight of the shrine steps that she had grown up with her entire life. The sheer amount were always daunting to tourists and those unfamiliar, so she saw to the reason why he had come to a sudden stop. She giggled lightly, as well as lightly pull on his hand towards the steps.

He glanced at her, a slight surprised look on his face, it made him look more boyish, and she could only laugh and nod her head, tugging him to follow after her. She was surprised at how well he was taking the steps, most needed a break at least after a third of the way, but he seemed to still have the energy.

Nearing the top she could hear her brother and Inuyasha horsing around in the courtyard, so she quickly release the mans hand.

"Souta, Mama, Jii-chan! I'm home! And, uh... I have a uh... guest!" she called out as she climbed the last few steps quicker.

"Kagome!" she threw her arms open and her younger brother stopped whatever it was the two were doing and ran towards her. He threw himself at her, arms wrapping about her waist and she returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "You're wet!" he jumped back, giving her a slight push while doing so. She could only laugh at his complaining. "And what do you mean by 'guest'?"

She looked back over her shoulder at said guest, and jerked her head in a motion that was universal for 'follow me' along with waving her hand in a beckoning way. He seemed to understand and went to follow.

Souta peeked around his sister taking in this 'guest' she brought with her. Right away, he could tell he didn't belong to their time. After the amount of times Kagome went through the well and time itself, it was a feeling to know when magic and time were involved, like a static discharge in the air. After that came the more physical appearance. He was taller than Kagome, perhaps even Inuyasha by a good few inches. His skin was darker as well, either he spent a lot of time in the sun willingly or was from a part where there was an abundant amount of it. Seeing as he was foreign, he choose the latter. He was also dressed like they did in the movies that were based on the middle east.

Kagome ruffled his hair as she continued on towards the house, scowling when Inuyasha's voice rang throught the air, "About time you showed up wench! Been getting tired for waiting for your ass!"

"Inuyasha! Not now!" automatically her fingers went to messaging her temples, as usual she could feel a headache forming like every time she argued with him.

"I don't care! We gotta get going, Lord Fluffy has been an extra ass and demanded that I deliver some sort of gift or whatnot to you." it was at his last remark that confused Kagome the most.

Tilting her head to the side and fixing her posture, "What are you talking about?" her brows furrowed slightly.

"Keh, it's inside." he stuffed his hands into the large sleeves of his fire rat haori. She could see his ears twitch under the bandana he was wearing to hide said ears. She released a sigh when she saw his nose twitch and he looked towards her, guest.

"Inuyasha, don't. Please." a tired pleading look was all she could muster up at this point, to tired to do much else, let alone argue with him.

"He smells of spiced sand... and magic similar to the well."

"I figured as much. That's why I'm gonna ask you to go back and inform the others of... him. So maybe they can think of something to help get him back home while I get ready." taking a pause she looked over to the man, seeing how he was having some sort of staring contest with Souta. "All I need is an hour, tops."

Inuyasha could see how tired she was, had her day home been really that long. He knew physically, she was much safer here, but mentally this place drained her. She was always so happy to return to the past, getting away from all the tests that were important to her here, despite how they drained her.

He glanced again towards the stranger she brought home with her. If she had done something like this at the very beginning, he would have yelled and argue at her stupidity, but now with all her training, he knew her instincts wouldn't allow someone evil anywhere near her family.

"Keh, fine. But hurry up, the ass of my half brother is waiting on the other side." with that, he turned towards the well house, the way back to the past, and leaving Kagome to do what she needed before she would follow.

"Come on Souta, leave him alone. He doesn't understand Japanese to begin with." a half smile worked it's way at her brother's disappointment. Once again she beckoned the man to follow herself and her brother into their house.

"Mama?"

"In the kitchen dear."

"Ah. I'm going to take a shower, where's the, whatever it was Inuyasha brought over with him?" she removed her shoes and walked to where her Mama was. She saw right away she was boiling some water, and getting the tea set ready.

"It's on the table dear. Oh! And who's this?"

Looking up from the wrapped package she just picked up to see her Mama had turned around and spied the young man standing in the kitchen and taking everything around him in.

"Ah, um I don't know really. Kinda ran into me. But I'm going to help him get back to where he belongs."

"I can see that." with a warm smile her Mama made her way towards the man and pulled him towards a spot at the low table and the nearest cushion. Gently she got him to kneel down and into a sitting position at the table and offered him a cup of tea. All the while Kagome was in the process of opening what Sesshoumaru had sent her. Pulling on the tough twine that held the wrapped paper, placing both on the table as they fell. Inside was silk. White and red silk. It was a qipao in white silk and gold, silver and deep red embroidering. She saw it came with a with deep red leggings that matched. Folding it all back and clutching it to her chest, she started for the door.

"Mama, I'm going to take a shower and get ready to leave. Um, can you keep an eye on him? Oh, and maybe a towel as well!"

Her Mama looked up from watching the young man in fascination, seeming somewhat startled out of whatever musings she had been in. "Of course dear." smiling towards her daughter. When Kagome left the kitchen and went upstairs, the young man made to follow her, but she placed a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder and shook her head negatively. Smiling softly, she gently pushed him back down and placed the cup of tea before him closer. She waited till he took a tentative sip before she went off to the laundry room and grabbing a large, fluffy towel for their guest. She handed it to him, but when only looked questioningly up at her, she chuckled lightly and dropped it on his head and ruffled it a bit till he seemed to understand.

She took in the young mans handsome appearance. Shaggy, dark brown hair hung to his shoulders with a few beads or something of the like in it and the showings of a beard graced the lower half of his face. Said face was more angular than the round ones of most Japanese men, and from the style of clothing he was wearing, much more built as well. The white short sleeved shirt that was worn under what appeared to be a sleeveless blue vest allowed her to see the skin of his upper arms that had leather straps that disappeared under leather arm braces that he wore on his forearms. He also wore what could be soft leather leggings and around his waist a wide black belt that his sword hung from.

Her hopes were slightly dashed though when she heard the reason behind the young mans reason for being there, like every mother, she wanted her daughter a happy life. One away from the fighting and the dangers that she was going through. Ah, but she could see them now. The children that Kagome could have. First with Inuyasha, hoping to have those cute fuzzy ears he had, but when the young man before her walked into the door, after hearing how Kagome had moved on from Inuyasha, she had thought this was a new potential and her imagination went into over drive. They could have been such beautiful children.

Dastan watched with a wary eye as the older woman sighed wistfully as her eyes went glassy while still looking towards him. He was worried. He had seen the look on some the his mens mothers ,when the mothers saw them around a certain woman that had caught their eye. It was funny then, but to be on the receiving end of such a look... he was reminded of when his father first proposed Princess Tamina to be his first wife. He hoped the young woman would hurry with whatever it was she had planned to do.

He was startled out of his musings as the young boy once again appeared out of nowhere and was eying him critically. Eyes narrowed as they scanned him, and it was all he could do to not shift. It was odd to see a young boy with such an intense gaze, and to have it on him was slightly unsettling. The boy immediately turned towards the mother and spoke up, and she answered after a few moments with a slight nod and soft smile. The boy darted off, leaving him alone with the mother once again. She merely smiled softly while drinking from her cup.

In no time, he almost winced at the thought of **time**, the boy returned with a large tome, that thumped loudly as he placed it on the table. With a knowing of the tome before him, the boy flipped through it's pages till he landed what seemed to be his desired page and sidled closer to him along with bringing the tome with him. He pointed to himself and said one word. **Toh-key-oh**. His brows furrowed as the boy pointed a spot on a world map and repeated the one word. He caught on quickly, and snatched the tome and map closer to himself, scanning it for his home. The language was foreign to him, but some land shapes looked similar, but there were no markers for Alamut or Avrat, so with a finger tapping the general area, he named both cities.

The boy looked at the map, glanced quickly up to him, back at the map and then quickly towards his mother. They were conversing, he would admit, it had a musical lilt to it despite the speed they were talking in. His eyes followed as the boy once again darted up to his feet and out of the room. So while waiting he took the chance to take in the map. Was the world truly that large? His fathers empire seemed so small now. There was a whole other land across the ocean it seemed. When were they discovered? By who? His head snapped up when the tome was taken from him only to watch as the boy marked two new places on it. Pointing to one and calling out it's respective name and doing so with the other. He had so far to go to get home and fix everything.

A sudden noise behind him brought him out of his musings, and looking up, he was shocked to see the young woman from earlier dressed differently. The style reminded him somewhat of the Chinese that would rarely venture to visit his fathers empire, and it made her seem that much more feminine. She appeared taller, but it took nothing away from her figure.

"Ah, Kagome dear. You look wonderful. You'll have to be sure to thank Sesshoumaru-sama when you get back." she watched as her daughter looked up from fixing one of the buttons of her new outfit. The top was a white, short sleeved qipao that stopped at her knees, and with it she wore maroon leggings that contrasted beautifully with the white. Slits that ran up to her hips in the qipao allowed for easier leg movement and on her feet were simple but sturdy black slippers.

"Of course Mama."

"Come here and let me do your hair." her hands freeing themselves as Kagome situated herself on a cushion next to her.

"Hey sis, I may have found out where he's from." Kagome watched as her younger brother slid the atlas closer to her and pointed out two new markers. They were rather far from Edo.

"As I looked them up, I only got sites that told of old cities, ruins that were once part of the Persian empire. So I'm guessing he's from that time." Kagome hummed as she took in all information, eyes still on the map.

"Ne, how are you gonna help him? I mean he doesn't belong in our time, and the only way to the past is through the well. Will he be able to go through? If he can, how are ya gonna get him to jump?"

Kagome closed her eyes and messaged her temples as the creeping of a headache as she tried to figure out just how to go about things. She could already hear Inuyasha's voice arguing about how it would be a **bad** idea to help him and that Naraku was still at large. She just knew he wouldn't help, and that the others had started to settle down just a touch with the Jewel completed and in her care once again. So that meant she would do it alone, perhaps with a bit of aid from her allies, but alone nonetheless.

Opening her eyes, she took in her guest's form like it held all the answers to the universe. And that when she saw it. He was covered in a fine layer of dust, and she mentally slapped herself for not noticing it before. Hell, it's power brushed up against her own, warm. Narrowing her eyes, she climbed to her feet and made her way to him. She brought a hand up and took two fingers to drag some of the dust off. She eyed it critically, and rubbed her thumb over it. It warmed even more under her touch and glowed till it was like holding embers as they fell from her finger tips. The slight spiced scent didn't go unnoticed to her either.

"Seems our friend is covered in what brought him here, so there's a chance it will allow him through the well." she stood her full height and looked to her brother with a fond smile. "You did good squirt."

"Thanks. But that still doesn't solve how you're going to convince him to enter the well." a slight pout curled Kagome's lips.

"You could always go first to show him it's safe." all looked towards Mama, a grateful smile on Kagome's face, then it saddened before disappearing altogether completely. Hanka, sensing her daughters distraught, rose from her spot and wrapped her arms around her first born, her baby girl. She had said that this could very well be her last. She had supported her daughters wishes and sense of duty, she still wished it wasn't so, but who was she to question the Kami, the Fates.

Kagome fisted her hands into the back of her Mama's shirt and buried her face into her shoulder. She took in the scent that always clung to her, fresh soap, home cooked meals, warmth and love. Leaning back a bit, Kagome closed her eyes as her Mama placed a kiss to her forehead and then released her. Souta was next to be wrapped up in his sisters arms, pressing his face into her stomach. It was unfair that his sister had to do this, and that he couldn't come along with her. At first it was a great adventure, but after a while, she came home less and less, and the stays were shorter. Not only that, there was a time where she came home crying because of Inuyasha. For months he watched her cry in their Mama's arms, cry herself to sleep, lock herself in her room for a few days and then leave once again.

"Hey squirt, I'll be back soon. Though with helping our guest, it may take a while before I get the chance to visit." crouching down so they were eye to eye, she gave him a bright watery smile. "I'll even pick some souvenir's along the way. Really cool ones. And I'll even write so you'll know I'm doing alright."

"How does that help when you're in the past and we'll be here?"

"Come on! Inuyasha plays a good delivery boy!" she leaned in closer and whispered, "Just don't tell him I said that. Then he might just not play messenger for us." Souta nodded his head, threw his arms around her neck and didn't want to let go. Although what she planned to do sounded nice, it wasn't as great as having his sister. He felt her own arms wrap around him and she pressed her cheek against the crown of his head.

"I am sorry I wasn't there for you. But I will make it up to you some how. I promise." she kissed his temple and stood up, and with one last squeeze she released him. Taking a deep breath, a half smile, she turned to her guest and motioned him to follow. Now to get him to jump. That should prove to be interesting.

All walked out to the well house, passing the Goshinboku along the way to which Kagome gave a bow to. Her guest gave her an odd look, but she chuckled and continued on her way. Opening the familiar worn door to the well house, a rush of cool air brushed against her face and she walked down the short steps before standing at the well's lip. Holding her hand out to her guest, he took it after a few moments of hesitation, confusion still present in his eyes. The dust that covered him started to glow like embers, getting brighter the closer to the well he got. Stepping up onto the lip, she pulled a very reluctant young man with her, and with one last look over her shoulder and smile towards her family, she jumped, pulling the man down with her.


	2. Chapter 2

She had jumped, and dragged him with her!

If he had known that she was crazy, he would have ran when he had the chance. True, he's jumped from heights more dangerous than the measly one she jumped from, or into hordes of enemy armies, but it was a matter of principle. Having done an internal, disagreement, about his whole situation, did he truly realize said situation.

They were floating, or they were falling, in an endless darkness that seemed to bit blue. He felt removed from himself, like the times he used the dagger. Soft blue light instead of the fiery hot glow of the sand, but he knew that the magic was that of time. The feeling was the same, slightly numbing and tingling while leaving his senses muffled, as if he were under water.

Looking towards the woman, he could see she wore a smile while her eyes were closed, as if she was comforted by the feeling. Like it was her nature. Despite the lack of wind, her hair and clothes floated up and past her, looking quickly down at himself, it was the same. Her hand tightening around his brought him face to face with her, her eyes were open and her body stretched and coiled like a cat preparing to land. So he readied himself as well.

Where she landed with the silent grace of a cat, and that of one who had done such a jump through time often, where as he landed with a stumble. It seemed the entire world had tilted on his landing, and he fell back against a cool earthen wall. His help was at his side in an instant, a concerned look on her face, as she placed a cool hand to his head, brushing his hair out of the way.

In his slight disorientation, he took his time to take in what she really looked like for the first time. Large blue eyes, like none he has ever seen before were the first thing that drew his gaze. It came to him cat and the color blue seemed to be associated often with this woman, for her eyes were slightly tilted like that of a cats, and narrowed just so like one as well. Her hair fell like the finest of silks, smooth and in waves and the color, so black that it shined blue. His eyes were involuntarily were drawn to her lips, full, soft and dusty pale red.

A shout from above drew attention away from him, revealing a pale, slim throat and he watched in a dazed fashion as she spoke. Maybe he hit his head while they were falling? For there was not a man above them did not have... cat ears. No. A dagger with magical properties, such as the ability to rewind time and the wrath of the Gods he could believe, but a man with cat ears was something else entirely.

The woman shot up and yelled something heatedly to the man, and Dastan watched in fascination, and his 'none existent' cat ears folded back to his skull. Blending in with his white hair, that he could barely tell the two apart. That was another thing he didn't understand. The other man appeared to be around his own age, perhaps a few years younger, yet he had white hair. Perhaps there were more then just magical daggers in the world. Perhaps his help was a witch?

Gentle hands took hold of his own and helped to pull him up, bracing onto his arms when he was finally on his own feet. They stayed there for a few moments longer when both were sure he could stand on his own. When she was once again conversing with the odd man, he took in the walls that surrounded them. Most was earth and soil, higher up was wood, he'd have to jump himself to be able to reach the wood. And all along them, vines creeped up them and over the lip of the well, only to disappear into the world above them.

The click clack of small falling pebbles against larger stone brought him to face where the woman was standing, only she wasn't there any longer, she was already climbing her way up by using the very vines themselves. And once again, he was slightly awed by her grace and strength, as she pulled herself up and swung a leg over the wood to just sit there.

A third voice drew her attention away from the cat eared man to a person he could not see from the bottom of the well. But from what he could see, they were close whoever caught her attention, if the warm smile was anything to go by. Though that quickly changed to one of realization, and she motioned to himself every now and then, along to her own person. He really would love to know what they were saying, especially if they were talking about him.

Glancing down to her guest... she was going to need to learn his name, she caught his attention and motioned for him to climb up. If she could do it, then so could he.

"Are you crazy? I still can't believe you brought 'im here!"

"Oh shut up Inuyasha. I couldn't just leave him back there to run around Tokyo. He'd end up locked up in either prison or a mental institution." casting her friend a quick glare. "Besides, who **knows** what could happen if he's not where he belongs. And it's not all **that** far. Souta found out he's from an Empire... a little past China." she muttered that last bit under her breath, knowing he would hear it, but still hoped that he wouldn't.

"A lil bit! China is huge!" a clawed hand wrapped painfully tight around her right arm and made a jerking motion to get her away from the well, nearly toppling her from her perch at the suddenness of it. "Not! I ain't letting it happen!" he turned and started to walk back to the village, tugging at her arm that was in his grip.

Her thighs tightened around the wall of the well on reflex, and she cried out as a third tug was made on her arm. "OW! Inuyasha, let go!" She tugged back to free her arm, causing him to stumble in his steps.

The next thing Kagome knew from sitting down, was that she was now, nose against a broad back with an arm folded back to keep her in that position. Peeking around said back, she was shocked to see that her tag-along, she really needed to learn his name, had his sword drawn and directed and Inuyasha.

His dumbstruck look was quickly replaced with one of agitation and anger, and she watched with wide eyes as his hand went to Tessaiga, and she quickly without thought uttered the one word that he despised the most.

"Osuwari!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as his younger brother was quickly and painfully brought down to the earth with a mere single word. When he first saw such an act, and despite that at the time he thought his brother to be a stain on their fathers name, it was an insult that he could be so easily subdued. Now though, it proved to be entertaining to see the little miko bring his brash brother down. And she only did so if the occasion called for it, like now for instance.

While she was trying to convince the strange new male to sheath his blade, he took in a deep breath through his nose, taking all he needed to know about him. Spiced sand was the first that he could categorized, after that was followed by sun dried leather, cold steel, some foreign oil musk and a magic not unlike that of the well.

"Miko." she turned to face him completely, dragging the man with her, away from his brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by **name** and not title?" although her tone was scolding, the small smile showed her ease with him. She was the only female, human or otherwise, to do so and live.

"Hn." he slide his gaze to the man, that was wearily eying his brother, then back to the miko.

"Oh." turning to slightly keep an eye on said man as well, pulling him a little more away from the grumbling Inuyasha who was now spitting out dirt. "He ran into me back home. And like I said earlier, my brother managed to find out when and where he was from. Not to mention he was covered in this, this... sand that felt remarkably like the magic from the well." shrugging her shoulders and looking back to him. "Couldn't very much leave him there, no telling the consequences of him being out of his proper place. So I brought him with me, and... I intend to help him back home."

"No way wench! There's still Naraku to deal with!" the furious hanyou spat out the last bit of earth out of his mouth. Sure they now had the whole Shikon, but she would not just abandon them with that bastard still alive and slinking around in the shadows somewhere. Besides, she promised to never leave his side.

"What else am I supposed to do? You and I both know, what could happen if time is interrupted. Remember the **Moon Princess**?"

His ears dropped back to his skull. How could he forget. She had been shot with her own arrow, he lost control to his demonic blood, and she had been nearly eaten by bitch posing as the Moon Princess. All of it was to close a call for his tastes, the thought of nearly losing his first true friend and family left a bitter taste in his mouth. Although he knew that **that** was not was she was talking about. It still brought all those memories back. He knew that now that he lost any chance to have her like **that**, but that he could still have her in his life was a blessing, and if she left to help that stranger, he may just lose her in the process.

As if hearing his thoughts, Kagome spoke up with a soft understanding smile. "Inuyasha, I'm not leaving you. I'll always love you, even if you **are **a jerk most of the times." she giggled as he grumbled under his breath and a blush tinted his cheeks just a bit.

Dastan himself was slightly confused to the whole situation. Not a minute ago, she was protesting the mans actions toward her, so like any self respecting **man** that saw a woman in an unsavory situation, he went to her aid. One word, through, and the red clad man was smashed to the ground, was the woman a witch? Now they were all conversing like the best of friends. Perhaps they really were.

Spying the slight discoloration on her pale flash made him question their relationship. And the new man, he was confused. If only he could understand what they were saying!

It was more than obvious they were talking about him, just was it in a **nice** way?

A tug on his hand brought him out of his musings and turned towards the woman, he was getting a bit tired of her beckoning him like some sort of common pet. Bringing both hands to her chest she said one word. Kah-go-meh. His eyes narrowed a bit, only for her to repeat it again, and then point to the man in red. I-nuh-ya-sha. Ah, so she was Kah-go-meh, and the other I-nuh-yasha. He nodded his head, showing he got where she was going with this and thought it best to share his own name.

"Dastan."

He had to smirk as she repeated his own name, she tilted her head slightly but kept an eye on him with questioning eyes, making sure she said it right. He nodded his head, somewhat surprised when she seemed rather excited to learning his name.

"Kagome, this Sesshoumaru will move on ahead and prepare what it is you require. It should be ready by night fall." with that the Taiyoukai spun about and left the three in the clearing, watching till the last bit of white disappeared from sight and into the surrounding trees.

"Well, I guess we better get going. It'll take a least till nightfall to get to that pricks palace." turning around, he looked his best friend in the eye briefly flicking to to this 'Dastan' before turning back to Kagome. "You're gonna take him personally, aren't ya?"

She chuckled at his statement. "Well, I highly doubt you'd be happy to carry us both on your back."

"Damn straight."

"See? Now let's go get the others, don't want to keep Sesshoumaru waiting." she smiled at the grumbling Inuyasha.

"Dastan." she was happy when he answered her, she motioned him to follow as they were already on their way to the village.

Dastan watched as the two before him chatted directing him into a village. He was at odds at the size and state it was in, compared to Avrat or Alamut, it was much tinier, a mere farming village. He was also thrown off when the people they came across bowed towards the two, more so to 'Kagome'.

Was she some form of royalty? She didn't act like she was, then again, neither did he. Besides, he was in a foreign country, royalty here could be very much different compared to what he was used to. They came to a small hut, and entered, Kagome waiting for him to enter first before she followed.

He was greeted by a group, and odd group. A man in black and purple robes, short black hair tied back, small golden earrings in both ears and a long golden staff leaning against a shoulder. Next to him was a woman who wore a white and purple one piece like robe with a green apron in the front. Propped up against the wall behind her was a rather large weapon that was in a shape he had seen before, in her lap was a cream colored, red eyes cat with... two tails?

And last was an old woman in a white top with wide red billowing pants. Her fading hair was pulled back, and she wore an eye patch over her right eye. Her skin was worn and wrinkled, and her one eye was solely one him, as if testing him.

"Guys, this is Dastan. Introduce yourselves. Names only, he doesn't understand Japanese." they all nodded and Miroku stood first with a slight bow, his ever famous smirk.

"Miroku." Sango waited till he nodded in understanding and did the same, and Kaede followed lastly.

"Where are Shippo and Rin-chan?"

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama took them to his palace earlier this morning Kagome-sama." she nodded.

"Well, we're needed at his palace either way. So let's head out, while Dastan and myself get a pair of horses so I can take him there personally."

"Ah, so you wish for some alone time with this handsome foreigner Kagome-sama?" Kagome's right eyebrow twitched as Miroku took on his more, devious habits kicked in.

"No~, you pervert. It's just there's only so many ways to get to his place, and as Inuyasha pointed out earlier, he won't carry us both, and I don't think that Kirara could take on the extra weight."

"Hmm, that is true. Very well then. Child ye can have this villages two best horses."

"Thank you Kaede-baa-chan. We'll catch up with you guys right away."

"Alright Kagome-sama." all nodded before Kagome and Dastan left the hut to go retrieve the horses.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. Do you think Kagome-sama will be able to help her mysterious friend?"

"If anyone can do anything, I do believe our Kagom-chan will be able to pull it off."

"Right, let's get going, that prick ain't gonna wait for our asses."

"How adequately put Inuyasha."

"Shut up Bouzu."

"Where are Kagome and the foreigner?"

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku stepped forward and bowed, leaning his Shakujou against his shoulder as he stood up straight and folded his hands into his sleeves. "They required other methods of transport, but Kagome-sama assured us they would be right behind us."

"Hn. This way then."

"May I ask why all of us were required here Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"If Kagome wishes to help this... Dastan, we are required to go over how to deal with the vile half breed."

"Ah. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. But it will be discussed when Kagome arrives." with that Sesshoumaru no longer spoke or answered any more of their questions, only leading further into his shiro to a room meant for meating with guests to discuss important topics while being able to serve food and entertainment. Already a few of their allies were seated and discussing among themselves, greeting the Western Lord and his other guests upon entering.

One such a greeting was Kouga springing to his feet and in the personal space of the group, a toothy grin and sharp blue eyes while loudly claiming the only pair of feminine hands as **his woman**. In the process of doing so, pissing off one monk and out of reflex Inuyasha answered with his 'not your woman'.

"Wait a minute... you're not my woman." immediately dropping the slayer demons hands, only to push her and the monk to the side and lean between them looking for the futuristic miko that stole his heart. "Kagome?"

"She ain't here, ya mangy wolf."

"What ya do with her, dog breath?"

As the two went at it, like they always did when ever in each others presence, the rest decided to join their, less than enthusiastic, allies. This consisted of the Eastern Lord, a kitsune by the name of Kin. His hair was a deep red, near crimson, and pulled into a low ponytail that allowed everyone to see his rather handsome face that looked slightly older than 30 and rather mischievous. His skin was golden and his eyes a rich cinnamon in color. He wore a deep emerald green haori with mint color designs of leaves scattered about, black hakama that were tucked into boots.

Next to him sat Kaitaro, dragon Lord of the North. His very being was much like a storm. He wore something similar to Sesshoumaru, save for the armor and coloring. Where Sesshoumaru was in white, Kaitaro was a deep blue gray, and he wore his haori long that depicted a scene of a storm and mountains in silvers, blues and grays. With it was a set of black hakama and boots. His silver gray hair was pulled back in a top-not. His face was that of someone around the age of 40.

"Greetings Lord Kaitaro, Lord Kin. I am to assume that you are waiting for Kagome-sama as well?"

"Yes, there are some things left undone that should have been dealt with a while ago. But how is it she puts it again?"

"Better late than never?"

"Right! Better late than never."

"And what is it that requires all our presence for these dealings?"

"Ah, ah ah." Kin waved a finger from his spot at the low table towards the monk. "If she can wait, for she has been waiting for a while, so can you."

"Yes, now in the mean time, where is our precious Little One?" Kaitaro spoke up after taking a sip from his sake.

"Now that, that is some interesting news to share." Miroku took a spot at the table as the others followed, save for Inuyasha and Kouga that were still at it... though else where it would seem.

Before Miroku even start in his version of explaining things, Kaitaro stood up and walked around the table and stood near the door, leaving a rather confused Miroku with his mouth left open. Sango leaned over and closed it for him, as he was lost at the situation. Did, they not want to know what held Kagome?

"Kaitaro-ojii-sama!" the young woman that was the center of the situation ran into the room and threw herself into the Lord of the Norhts arms. Acting like a child greeting grandfather, squealing with laughter as the Lord spun her around.

"Little One! It is so good to see you again!"

"Mmm, I've missed you!" pulling back with a slight pout. "Where were you? I thought whatever you guys wanted to do would have been done a long while ago by now. And what do you need me for in this anyways?"

At this, Kin stood up and came over to the pair, to receive his own hug from the tiny miko, which he welcomed and returned. When they stepped away from one another he affectionately ruffled her hair.

"Ah, that's because it involves you dear. You see, we've all come to a conclusion, that we wish to adopt you into our families, in a way tying our territories and families together. In a way." he chanced a glance to the miko, young woman, who managed to save their families, their nation, their very futures.

Her eyes widened as her mouth seemed to drop. Stepping back, she glanced at all three lords present in the room. She took on an impression of a very out of water fish, opening and closing her mouth till she managed to find her voice.

"Really?" it was nothing more than a squeaky whisper.

"Would I lie to you?"

Kagome's face took on a dead-panned look at Kin's question. Crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side. She lifted a brow, something she had picked up from Sesshoumaru, she spoke up. "Well~, there was that one time, where you gave us some _water_, only it turned out to be sake. Youkai sake I might add. Remember what happened the morning after?" at his gulp she gave a nod. "Right. I think your sister was about ready to disown you. Should I mention the time where you had us cross dressed to enter into _enemy territory_, only it turned out to be Sesshoumaru's Mother little get away, and you tried to use us to get something of your back?" as he started to pale, she smirked. "Need I say more?" when he shook his head negatively, she turned to Kaitaro, her eyes filled with question and hope that what they were really offering was indeed true.

"Of course, Little One, you know very well I would never lie to you. What Kin said it what we had intended to do for some while now. In all honesty, Sesshoumaru was the one who suggested the idea to us."

The others, looked towards the stoic inu, shock clearly written on their faces. For **the** Lord Sesshoumaru, to willingly take on a human, a miko at that, as family spoke volumes.

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru has for a long time respected the mik...Kagome. Over time that respect has grown to a feeling of pack. All that is needed is the 'adoption' as the others stated. All we need now is your acceptance. Do you accept?"

For a minute there was silence in the room, all waiting for the answer.

"Yes. YES!" she once again jumped into Kaitaro's arms, he was like a saner version of her own Jii-chan. Wisdom and tales to tell, only without the quakyness her own Jii-chan seemed to throw into everything. She pressed a kissed to one of his cheeks, before repeating the process with Kin who she saw as a second Father figure. For despite his kitsune ways, he really was like a father towards her. She turned towards Sesshoumaru who was sipping on his own glass of sake.

"Attempt such an act of affection of this Sesshoumaru, you'll be in the dojo to a week." Kagome halted mid step towards him. Her face fell, along with the open arms that were ready to embrace the inu, as she stood up straight with another slight pout on her face.

"Meanie. And you said I was pack. Well to me that translates to family, and family shows one another affection."

"Ah, before we continue with all this. Who is this Little One?" Kagome spun around, her eyes wide as she spotted a very lost looking Dastan accompanied by one of Sesshoumaru's guards. She blushed, realizing she had momentarily forgotten him in her excitement at seeing the other two lords again after not seeing them for a few months. Not only that, the fact that they all wanted to adopt her into their family, was basically making her royalty in the eyes of the monk and slayer, had further pushed the man from the for front of her mind.

"Ah! I can't believe I forgot! A-hem... this is Dastan... he's... lost. I guess you could say. I... I mean he ran into me back home. After learning that he's from around this time... I decided to help him home. The only problem isn't time, seeing as he came through the well with me, it's the distance."

"Hmm, interesting. He smells of spiced sand." Kin had moved in closer to Dastan, sniffing the air about him and causing Dastan to lean away. He glanced at Kagome, obviously asking her from some form of help.

"Yeah, so I've heard." she stepped between the two, and lightly pushed the kitsune back. "As I was saying, the main problem is distance. He's part of a Empire far to the west. So if Sesshoumaru got whatever that will help me ready... " trailing off and glancing at the inu with a raised brow in questin.

"Hn. It is ready, and as a way to show it is not harmful, you will take it first."

"So glad to know I'm loved and that I make a great guinea pig."

At the snap of Sesshoumaru's fingers, a servant brought in a glass carried by a tray. Miroku perked up from his spot and openly asked what was on everyone elses mind.

"It's a way that we'll understand Dastan... hopefully. If it is what I think it is." she reached for the glass, and brought it to her mouth. The liquid inside moved thickly, but was a clear with a golden brown coloration to it. It didn't have any smell to it, but she could tell it wasn't going to taste the greatest. Bringing the cup to her mouth, she stopped just a hair breath away and glanced at the inu from the corner of her eye. "If I die because of this... you're the first I come back to haunt. Just so you know." she scowled when he tapped a claw against the hilt of the Tenseiga.

Shaking her head, she took a quick chug of half the contents in the glass. Her throat seeming to refuse to swallow due to the taste and feeling of the liquid. Her nose scrunched up as she forced it down, trying to get her tongue away from the roof of her mouth that felt glued there.

"How... how long will it take to become effective?" she took a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, while attempting Dastan to finish the rest of the glass. Though it probably didn't help that her face was still twisting up after her own chug from the very glass that was now in his hands.

"This Sesshoumaru is uncertain. The potion is very rare, and the witch didn't say."

"Didn't say. Huh, did it not come to mind to ask? How long does it last? Do you know that?"

"If _my_ memory serves me correctly, it should take effect a while after consumption. The length of time varies on the strength of the potion, the one who created it and the ones who drink it." Kaitaro chuckled as Kagome was still having some slight problems with what was left in her mouth. Reminding him much of one of his own young ones that took the same potion to be with their mate.

All eyes were once again on him, seeming to wait for him to drink whatever was in the glass. The lack of scent didn't help, but if the woman was still standing after she just went, he could only hope it wasn't all that unpleasant. So with a quick questioning glance her way, only to receive a reassuring nod, he finished what was left. He felt how his own face screwed up from the thickness and odd tastelessness of it.

He really hoped this all had a reason behind it. Riding hard to get here, where she somewhat left him behind as she rushed off deeper into the large fortress. He tried to keep up, but with all the twists and turns, he quickly lost sight of the tail end or clothes and hair. One of their escorts merely chuckled and took over leading him after Kagome ran off.

New faces were in the room that he was led to, both of which seemed to be on familiar terms with Kagome. He watched with amusement as she showed her affections to them both, and attempted to do the same to the one sitting at the head of the low table. Her interactions with those around here were interesting, and very diverse. Her emotions it seems to change just as quickly as the sands back home, and he'd only seen a few of them, as far as he could tell.

Now that led back to the current moment, of him trying to clear up the drink from his mouth. A servant, as he could only guess as such, came and tried to lead him away. A quick reaffirming nod from Kagome, was all he needed. Two others followed him, but his eyes followed Kagome as she left with the three. A scuffling and shouting from down one of the adjoined halls showed... Inuyasha wrestling with another young man that... wore furs and had a tail? These people were becoming stranger and stranger.

A yawn from the couple behind him reminded him how late it truly was, and exactly how exhausting of a day he had thus far. Hopefully, the morning would prove to be fruitful to his quest to getting home in time to save everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh how his head was pounding, much like a morning after a night spent drinking and celebrating with his best friend and men, only he could remember celebrating anything. The sounds of servants filtered through the sound of rushing blood in his ears and he turned his head away from the sun that was streaming into his room. Oh not only did his head hurt, but his senses felt fuzzy.

He grumbled under his breath as the voices of the servant and their giggling became more clear, despite him trying to ignore them and his headache.

"Ah, Lady Kagome has odd relations with the strangest of people."

"True, but this new one is rather handsome, is he not?" a fit of giggles were the reply to the question, while Dastan furrowed his brows trying to remember what he did the day before. He groaned when it all came back, hitting him suddenly.

Wasn't Kagome the name of the woman that was, hopefully, helping him? He had really hoped it had been nothing more than a strange dream. Why couldn't it just have been a dream? Even one induced from spending a night drinking with his men, just as long as it was a dream.

"Now ladies, our Lady Kagome tasked us with taking care of her new, guest, let us not disappoint her." two voices grumbled under their breath, but agreed with the third one.

"Master Dastan, it is time to wake up. There is to be a meeting today before you leave for your home." now that got his attention.

Pushing up onto his elbows, he took in the room that he was in and the three women standing nearby. He was still unused to the amount of wood used instead of stone to make of the stone he had grown up with. The fact that the bed was rather low shocked him the night before, but he was far too tired to care when the thought of actually getting sleep became an actual awareness.

The women also wore rather rich colored fabrics, then again, he had taken notice when a man had enough money, they liked to show that their servants were the best and provided them with the best. The style they wore was long, hiding everything, their hands, feet... Their hair was also done in more elaborate styles.

If he didn't know better, and they were visiting his fathers empire, they would most likely have been mistaken for a rich merchants daughters, or coming from minor lords family.

"Me – meeting?" his throat felt hoarse, over used. Raising a hand, he tried to message his throat.

"Yes Master Dastan. But first, a bath and then we will lead you to where breakfast is being held."

In a few moments, and he wasn't sure how, the women dragged him from the warm bed and began leading him through the twisting hallways. Things were a little more compact than the wide openness of the palace back home. Though it was warmer, even without the open windows on constant sun of back home.

He was also shocked to see what the bathes actually were. Naturally heated springs. Along the walls were benches, sporting folded towels and clothes, and next to the spring was a small tray with assorted jars. The woman that had been the one to speak with him the entire time explained what everything was and how to use them.

"Over here are some robes, so once you've undressed, we'll quickly wash what you have with you and be sure to have them back by the end of your bath."

He stared at the woman, how long did they think he would spend to clean up? The woman giggled, obviously she saw what he was thinking.

"Do not worry, you'll be surprised to learn that things are not quite what they seem here."

In the next ten minutes, Dastan was in the steaming waters, wondering what she could have meant by her last words. He would admit though, he was enjoying his bath, and the hot waters were also proving to helping with his aches and pains. The steam was slowly easing his sore throat, and his headache was no longer bothering him.

Well, it was best to get ready, his empty stomach reminded him of the breakfast that was promised after his bath. So with that in mind, he began to process to actually washing up.

Else where, a young miko was waking up in a similar fashion, only she remembered the day before, and reacted a little more childishly. Screwing her eyes shut while pouting, Kagome turned onto her other side, hoping to evade the sun that had been let into her room.

At hearing a familiar laugh, Kagome groped about till her fingers quickly took hold of one of her pillows and threw it over her head, blocking out the reminder that morning had indeed come. She let out a muffled shriek when the blankets were suddenly ripped away from her.

Sitting up with her eyes still closed, she threw her pillow at her blanket thief, smiling when she heard a small yip. Yeah, it was not smart to mess with a miko early in the morning, especially when said miko didn't get enough sleep. So she added just the slightest amount of her ki into the pillow and she allowed herself to fall onto her last and only pillow left, curling in on herself to try and stay warm.

"Come now, tie to get up."

"Go. Away." it was far to early and she didn't have the amount of sleep for today.

"Tut, tut. Time to get up!" two hands started to pull her away from her heaven, though she managed to clutch her pillow to her.

"No!" she snuggled her face into her pillow, now curled up in Kin's lap. Crying out, she tried desperately to hold onto her pillow as Kin began to tug it away from her.

"Thief! First my blanket, now my pillow? You are just the cruelest!" she stared dejectedly at her pillow that was now back where it belonged, and sadly, away from her.

"Don't be like that. You need to wash up to get ready for breakfast, and then we're going to have a meeting about what to do with your guest."

Buh..." she yawned, finally admitting that she wouldn't be getting any more sleep. "But didn't we alread discuss that last night?"

"True, we went over some ideas. Though wouldn't it be best to discuss this while your guest is present? He is the reason we're having this meeting."

Kagome nodded her head and stumbled to her feet. Stretching as she moved to her closet, she pulled out a set of clothes and turned to Kin who was still sitting on the edge of her bed.

"M'kay. I'm gonna take that bath now." she picked up the pillow she had thrown earlier ad was about to toss it back onto her bed when Kin made a last comment.

"Don't fall asleep and drown!"

Kagome was snickering down the hall after hearing the second yelp. Seems Kin didn't learn the first time about not messing with a sleep deprived miko. Oh well, maybe now he will.

Kagome sighed as she entered the hot spring, hissing lightly at the slight stinging sensation. Oh how she loved her bathes, and she knew, once they set out to helping Dastan back home there would not be enough time to bath as often as she liked. With the situation as dire as it was, they would be go at it hard to get him where he needed to be.

After changing into another set of clothing, much similar to what she wore the day before. While she did love the traditional clothing of Japan, the though of being compared to Kikyo pushed her more towards Chinese styled clothing, while still maintaining a miko's colors. Today though, the silks were a dark pink that shined different shades from fuchsia to a deep purple.

Leaving the hot springs after placing her soiled sleep clothing to the side where servants would later pick up to wash, Kagome bumped into a freshly bathed Dastan. She was really hoping the thick paste they had taken the night before actually worked, cause if not then she suffered all night for nothing.

"Good morning." smiling brightly, she greeted him with the only thing that came to mind, it was better than nothing.

"Morning."

"Oh good! We can understand each other now!" he gave her a nod. Yeah, it was an awkward moment. "Come, it time for breakfast." she motioned him to follow.

The two started off in silence, making Kagome more and more uncomfortable. She kept glancing at him from the corner of her eye. What did one say to a person that was thousands of miles away from home, was in a strange land, and had to trust a complete stranger to help set things right?

"So, would you like to share how you came to be here?"

Dastan jumped at the sudden question. Should he really tell this strange woman about the dagger? While she had been nothing but kind and helpful, willing to go out of her way to help him, at least that's what he hoped she was doing.

"It would really help us if we knew exactly what to expect. And while I can understand now wanting to share something so important, if whatever caused you to appear in my home can cause problems to getting you back to yours, it would be best to share it now."

He understood what she was saying, but she was still a stranger, and he wasn't sure how she would react to anything that could have power over time. As if she could read his thoughts she spoke up once again, a sincere smile on her face.

"I don't care for your dagger, if that's what you're worried about. And before you ask, I can sense things that have power. Just not the exact type."

It was silent for a little while longer before he actually spoke up. Everything about the dagger would come up eventually, might as well get things done and over with right away.

"This dagger can rewind time if the hilt is filled with the proper sand." he didn't know how to continue after explaining that little bit of information. His stomach, he felt it twist suddenly, his body preparing to be ready to move in any way should she attempt to make a move of anyway shape or form for the dagger.

He saw how her brows furrowed and how her eyes rested momentarily on the dagger before she once again faced forward, and he could tell right away that she was deep in thought. It didn't sit well with him, knowing that her thoughts were in fact on the dagger.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, before it closed. Seems she either didn't know what to say, or couldn't say what was on her mind about it all. Her brows furrowed once again before she let out a sigh. A hand rose up and fingers rubbed at her brow and he heard her mumble something under her breath, something about time being fickle. Now that raised a few questions.

"I... see. And I'm going to guess and say something involving the dagger brought you to..." her eyes shifted to land on him, her lips pursed and quickly tightened before she finished her own sentence. "... before you landed in my time. Is that correct?"

He nodded his head slowly, so she herself was one out of her own time? Perhaps she was indeed a witch, though she didn't look very pleased with the new information he had just given her in regards to the dagger. So, did that mean she had her own troubles with time? But he couldn't help but ask the one question that had been burning since her last question.

"Your own time? Do mean to say that this is _not_ your own time?"

A strange sound made it's way from the back of her throat, a cross between a whimper and irritated groan, he could only raise a brow in question. It seems she **really** did have some sort of, disagreement, with time.

"Ah, yes. The place we... met," her lips twitched into a small grin. "...is where I'm from. Which happens to be around five hundred years in the future from now." she chuckled at his shocked expression.

"Give or take a few decades. Never really bothered to actually count." shrugging her shoulders, already used to the reactions she got every time someone learned the truth about her, even all the ranges they came in.

"Ah, looks like we're here." she smiled lightly when a servant passing by opened the door for them, which was somewhat uncommon for her.

Walking into the room, she smiled and greeted all those already in the room and seated at the low table.

"Kagome! How's my woman?" She quickly side stepped a familiar face making their way quickly to her, causing Kouga to skid into the servant behind Dastan and herself.

"Please ignore him. He's delusional." she guided Dastan to the table where he slowly followed her, though sitting Indian style rather than the traditional kneeling position. It wasn't until she saw him looking at the chopsticks in question did she perk up. Glancing behind her, she noticed that the servant that Kouga had run into was still picking themselves off the ground.

Calling them forward, she whispered what it was she wanted brought back from the kitchens. She watched as they quickly left. Kouga moved from his spot and made his way to her other free side, and immediately pulled her to his side. Her jaw clenched and her teeth ground against one another as he began to nuzzle into her neck.

"Kouga... stop." she pushed the wolf leader off of her and moved back to Dastan, trying to both ignore and Kouga while trying to remove his hands.

"A servant will return shortly so that you can also eat with us. I'm sure your not used how we eat." her eyes closed and her brows pinched together.

"KOUGA! ENOUGH!" she pushed him back, a slight amount of her spiritual abilities added to make sure he kept to himself. She heard him whimper as he rubbed at chest where she pushed him and Inuyasha snickering from across the table.

"One word Inuyasha, one word."

"Feh, it'll be worth it." he stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haori as he became more comfortable at his own spot at the table.

Shaking her head, she turned and accepted the utensils she had asked for earlier and handed them to Dastan then proceeded to her own plate. Taking in what was spread out on the table before helping herself and loading her plate and motioning for Dastan to help himself as well.

She smiled softly and began to explain what was what and asked if he would rather something else to eat instead. She knew that most that came to Japan and not expecting their diet could be thrown off somewhat.

The others watched as Kagome did her thing, taking care of others regardless of who they were, where they come from, social status, everything. It was so like her, though it seemed he wasn't used to such treatment, at least on such a personal level.

"I think it would be best to proceed now that your guest can understand us, and us, him." all looked towards Kaitaro after a few minutes of silence which allowed them to be able to eat a little more fully after such an interesting events the day before.

"It's simple. She ain't going!" Inuyasha barked out, growling lowly at the ancient lord.

"Inuyasha... we spoke about this." Kagome let out a tired sigh as she let her head drop into her hands.

"Well, not alone at least!"

"Kami, give me patience!" Kagome was tired of his pushy attitude when it came to certain things he couldn't control. Like now for instance.

"Sadly, we can't spread ourselves to thin, not at this time." the others, save for Inuyasha, nodded in understanding. Dastan looked on in confusion as the mood in the room seemed to drop suddenly.

"Well, I say we start south and work our way from there. We can get all we need while we see... her." as much as she loved the lady, she could be a bit, hyper.

"And how will you get there?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, but glanced over towards the ancient lord. Said lord smirked in understanding, and gave a small nod in agreement. Their silent conversation lost on the others. There was no other way to travel across such distances more quickly and safely, than with a dragon. Glancing at Dastan, now to get him to agree was another thing altogether.

"May I ask, what it is you all are talking about?"

"How to get you home the quickest. We have a... friend on the main land, we can get what we need and get better prepared. Not only that, she will have better access to the quickest ways back home for you."

Dastan nodded his head in understanding. All he cared about at this moment was to get home in the quickest way possible, and if leaving the major decisions in their hands meant that, then he would allow them that. Well, only as far as he was willing to allow them. They were still strangers after all.

"I cannot thank you enough for all of this."

"It's no problem." Kagome smiled and gave a slight bow of her head towards Dastan.

"The hell it ain't!" Inuyasha all but snapped at Kagome.

Kagome dropped her head into her hands once again. After coming to her senses with Inuyasha, being able to admit that he would never actually see her for who she really was and that she only loved him nothing more than a best friend of brother, she felt like she was constantly babysitting him. Only, she wasn't getting paid to do such.

"The children won't take this well."

Great, Miroku had to open his mouth and remind her of the other two children that, although she loved to pieces, could also get rather hyper as well.

"I'm well aware of that. But there really is nothing I can do otherwise. Getting Dastan home right now is my top priority. After that...I will be helping in any way I can as soon as I get back home." running her hands through her hair, Kagome curled so she could lean better on the table while being able to pick at the food on her plate.

"When do we leave?" turning her head, Kagome gazed at Kaitaro, the change of topic once again becoming serious.

Dastan took the group in, truly taking in how they reacted with one another. The seriousness of the situations wasn't lost on him, but he had the distinct feeling that he was missing out on something as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, here's the third chapter for you all! Sorry about the long wait, and that the chapter is also slightly shorter than the others. I was really getting tired of having to rewrite it due to computer crashes and freezing up on me. I also figured this was a good place to end it... I think. I really didn't know where else to go with this chapter, so I think it fits ok.

Some may or may not have noticed I also went over the first two chapters and fixed up any mistakes. Spelling or grammatical wise. If there still are some, please do tell me, it would be a great help.

Well then, till the next chapter! Hopefully there won't be such a long wait till the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

Now, Dastan had seen a lot in the time he was trying to clear his name and save the world while trying to keep the dagger safe. But that didn't prepare him for what stood before him at this very moment. It was large, larger than he thought. Then again, he's never actually seen one before, didn't think they actually existed. Not only that, but it was vastly different from the ones described from the cultures that were more Western.

He knew what it was at first sight, there was no doubt about it, but it was still what he knew it to be. It didn't have any wings, it's body was longer and more serpent like. Long horns gently curved from behind large ears, fur ran down it's spine and lined it's elbows and the back of it's knees. Long whiskers moved as if they were either caught in a breeze or underwater current. It's coloring reminded him of storm clouds and every shift of it's body caused the light to flash down it's scales like lightning.

"He's something else, isn't he."

Turning his head, he took in Kagome's profile as she took in the dragon before them. Her eyes shined before turning to them.

"He... is different."

"Welcome to Japan. Kaitaro will take us to a city on the Main Land, from there we're on our own."

Dastans eyes snapped back to the dragon before them. **That** dragon was one of the men from the previous night?

"Don't looked so shocked, nothing is what it seems here." she turned around and began talking with the others. Looking at the dragon, Kaitaro, closer, he could see amusement in his eyes. And most likely at his expense.

Crossing his arm over his chest, he decided it would be best to pay attention to Kagome, as she was the one doing all this for him. She was putting on a light jacket before slipping on a quiver and bow. He didn't miss the hilt peaking out from under the open jacket. She took another jacket, one much larger and gave a one armed hug with the other woman.

He raised a brow when she stiffened in the hug the man gave her before she reared back and slapped the man. Said man simply smiled, rubbed his reddened cheek and he swore he could hear him muttering under his breath, _It was worth it._

Kagome marched up to him and thrust the jacket into his chest and told him to put it on. When he didn't comply immediately, she let out a steam of breath and rolled her eyes.

"We'll be flying. It may get a bit chilly up there. Best to put that on." trusting him to that, she went over to Kaitaro and climbed onto his back. Pushing his arms through the sleeves, he watched as she cooed and wrap her arms around whatever they could reach, all the while rubbing her face into the fur on his spine.

She truly was an oddity. Last night she had the patients of an old war veteran, and here she was acting like a child. And normally, a child wouldn't be rubbing their faces in the fur of a dragon either. Moving forward, he closed a few of the buttons and waited for her to finish with her moment.

Sitting up she turned towards him, and in that moment, he saw her as something else. What exactly that was, he wasn't sure. Back straight, a full quiver and bow on her back and a blade strapped to her side, he knew she could take care of herself. The fact that he now knew she could defend herself eased him, it wouldn't be like with Tamina. It was relief to know, and made him wonder, just how well was she with either weapon. And should she not have either weapon with her on hand, could she handle herself unarmed.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or do you want to get back home?"

Snapping to attention, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the great length, not sure how one actually rode a dragon.

"Just climb on and get behind me. While ridding a dragon is a lot smoother, they're a lot quicker. Not only that, it's a long way down." a playful smirk curled her lips, and he squashed the voice in the back of his mind that said it made her look... no, not listening.

Doing as she said, he climbed up behind her and tried to get as comfortable as possible. He stiffened when she reached behind him a took hold of his hands and brought them around her waist.

"Hold on tight, starting off is more surprising than you think." her own hands took fists full of the silver fur, though one hand let go and waved towards the others in her farewell. The same hand came down and patted the scaled side and called out that they were ready.

The air picked up, rushing around them, the only signal that Kaitaro was getting ready to launch himself. He was glad he tightened his hold on Kagome, as the dragon roughly jumped off the ground, knocking the breath out of him. Air rushed him, making it almost impossible to continue breathing. Leaning in closer to Kagome, he could only be thankful that she kept her hair tucked under her own coat as it wasn't flying and whipping him in the face.

Though there was a slight chill in the air, he was rather warm, and silently thanked the tiny woman for making him put the long coat on. Warmth also radiated from the dragon below him, so he decided to take this time to enjoy something he knew he may never get again. Like Kagome had said, it was a lot smoother than riding horse back, though he was still more comfortable with a saddle and reins, it was something he would never forget. Actually, he felt his entire time with the woman he held onto at this moment would be near impossible to forget.

Looking around, he saw clouds, and reaching out with a hand, he was surprised to the chilling wet feel of them. Snatching his hand back, he flexed his fingers a bit and tucked it back, glad for the warmth once again.

He felt Kagome turn her head to look at him over her shoulder, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"We'll be there by noon. While there, we'll make a better plan on the best way to get you home as well as getting supplies. I know you want to set off as soon as possible, but it won't be till morning. Is that alright?"

He had leaned in closer to be able to hear her, with the air rushing around them at such speeds, it practically roared in his ears. Her warm breath flew into his face, sweet and minty.

"I saw, while in your home, it would be a rather long journey, so if morning is the quickest we can set off with supplies and plan, I'll take it. Just as long as I get home in time." he felt her nodding more than actually seeing the action. She smiled then, the seriousness of the situation dealt with, and she could turn to other matters.

"So, how is your first dragon ride going?"

"It's different." he couldn't help but return a slight smile, once again taking in the view. Looking down, he was shocked to see water in the distant horizon, and the land beneath him, fields and forests passed quickly, almost blurring into one another.

"If he can get us there so quickly, why not take us there all the way?" Kagome turned her head his way when she heard his question.

"Because there's something he and the others need to take care of here. You don't need to worry though, I'll have you home sooner than you think." she smiled in a way that silently told him to believe her words.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he could only nod his head. He really had no other choice. But if had any more surprises, like this dragon, then he could actually believe in her words. She had to be a witch with everything that's happened so far. But since he now had the ability to ask and understand her answers, he thought best to simply ask if she was or not.

"Kagome?" when she turned to him again, showing that he had her attention, he continued on. "Are you a witch by any chance?"

Kaitaro dropped suddenly, causing his arms to instinctively tighten around her, Kagome herself let our a short squeal of delight before laughing it off as Kaitaro began a few loopdy-loops. Most likely upset with Dastan's question.

"No! I happen to be a priestess!" she shouted over the roaring winds, smiling when she felt Dastan bury his face into her hair.

To her, this was much like riding a roller coaster, only, no safety belts or bars. Though she could understand Dastan's current situation, she had acted very similar the first time Kaitaro flew like this, and she had been alone. Patting the scaled side just before her leg, she was telling said dragon silently, that it was alright and she was not offended by the question.

Kagome's laughter still flew past him, and when it felt like his heart was no longer lodged in his throat, did he sit back up straight. A priestess? Tamina was a priestess as well. If he had understood what she once told him correctly. Priestesses from this strange land were different then that of his home.

As far as he knew, priestesses back home simply prayed to the gods, did the offerings and what not. Kagome was a priestess, yet she carried weapons, flew on dragons, traveled through time. He had to wonder what else she could do, who else she knew. The old Tamina might even consider such things barbaric, but from what he saw, Kagome had more grace and elegance than Tamina had ever shown.

The fact that they would have to travel a long distance to get his father's empire didn't seem to put her off. Tamina had all but cried after she helped him out of the city after his supposed assassination of his own father. But, in his case, seeing was believing. He would have to see first, if this tiny woman was actually comfortable with such traveling demands.

Soon enough, there were over water, and the sun was constantly bathing them in its warmth, something both riding the dragon was grateful for. And in the distance, Kagome could make out China. She pointed out where was what from all her own trips to China, either here in the past or when she was in the present. Dastan was amazed with the amount of knowledge she had. It left him wondering what else she knew, and how she came upon such knowledge. Most women were only learned in certain areas, but she had a wealth of knowledge and in many different topics.

When the sun was high above them did they start their decent, just as Kagome had told them, there was nothing but open waters to his left, and far stretches of land to his right and many clusters of villages and islands lining the shores. And ahead of them, a massive city, that even from where they were, he could feel the life of.

Already, he could see colored buildings lining the shores, boats and ships smoothly moving across the surface of the wide open waters. They were heading to an island though, and high on a mountain what seemed to be series of buildings surrounded by shining white walls. The brightly colored rooftops made it hard to tell if they were either red, orange, yellow or golden. It was beautiful, the rooftop corners curling up, large red pillars supporting the extended roofs. There was still large trees and gardens within the walled areas, and the closer they got, the more he could actually see.

When he first heard them, he thought that they were screaming in fright, but then he learned they were cries of joy and Kagome began to wave to the people and called out to them. Sadly, he was once again in the dark when he couldn't understand what she was saying. Fearing that whatever had allowed them to commute, he spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking them to get their Lady. This way we won't have to hunt her down in all of this. We'll be landing in that courtyard." she pointed a large open space that seemed to be in the center of everything, just as Kaitaro started circling the area and steadily getting closer.

The hair on the women was styled interestingly, their clothing softly colored, and when the dragon landed, caused them to flutter and whip about. Kagome easily threw herself down onto the stone courtyard, and once again the ladies waiting and Kagome chatted, bowing to each other.

The women standing off to the side wore smiles like the servants from the day before, but other than that the similarities between these women and those that he had seen the previous day came to an end. His thoughts were drawn to an end when he heard the air behind him rush, and taking a look proved that the dragon was indeed, Kaitaro.

"How is it I can't understand what they're saying now?"

"You mean, you can't understand Kagome." Kaitaro walked up till he was standing next to the young human, who had no true idea how much said little priestess was risking willing to help him get back home.

"What you took the previous night allowed you to speak Kagome's native tongue, and her yours. Any other language she can speak will not be understood. Unless you learn it." he chuckled lightly as he watched the topic of their little conversation explain to the court ladies.

Giggling coming from said women stole both men's attention. Kagome looked flustered while the Lady glided into the courtyard. Kagome bowed towards the Lady, who bowed her head in return.

The Lady herself was wearing extensive hairpins that had long red tassels that hung from the ends. Her silk dress was made up in reds, whites, golds and maroons. Her long neck and the top of her shoulders were revealed, and the top of her under dress could be seen before the wide sash wrapped around her waist closed the outer robes. Her hands were hidden by the long sleeves and a long shear golden sash floated around her on an invisible wind. The front of her dress had a soaring bird stitched in golds and reds, making as if the bird itself were actually flames. Or was it that they were flames forming a bird?

"_Ah, Priestess Kagome, such a pleasant surprise! It has been a while since we last met."_ the woman glided forward and wrapped the tiny human in her arms.

"_And while I like what you are wearing... it is still not something one of your station should wear!"_ Xiao-Xing turned to the two males, immediately recognizing Kaitaro, but not the human. She turned so that Kagome was still wrapped in her arms but faced the two males before her.

"_I sense, that accepting Kagome into your families, has passed, am I correct?"_ she smiled, almost giddily when the dragon nodded his head, issuing a squeak from Kagome when her hold on the priestess tightened. She had been wanting to have such a powerful human adopted into her family, as did the others. While it was true, they had all learned to love her in their own ways, it was also a move to intimidate any other Lords or Ladies that would try and disturb the peace that they all had fought so hard for. She was their... how did Kagome put it again? Wild Card.

"_Then let us get her to become part of the family and then properly attired!"_

Kaitaro chuckled as the Lady of southern China began to drag a, clearly, protesting Kagome deeper into her home.

"Come, it's best to stop this before it get to out of hand." he lightly slapped the boys shoulder before following after the two women.

"I'm not quite sure I understand."

"The Lady, has a certain, quality, to her. If we don't hurry now, Kagome will be drowned in the layers of silk Xiao-Xing will wish to dress her up in. Once she begins, you'll be setting off on your trip home much, **much** later than you wish." Kaitaro kept a small smirk on his face as he watched the human jump and make it to his side quickly.

They had been shown to a sitting area, that was more open than the one Dastan had been in the very same morning. More tea and food were offered while they waited for the Lady to be finished with adopting and dressing Kagome. It had already been hours, and while Dastan was thankful that he was getting help, he was near rushing off with his need to get back home and save his family. Although, he couldn't blame them, he hadn't really told them the whole story, but he still wished they could...

A tired Kagome walked into the room, once again dressed differently. A tired smile and small wave was directed towards them as she made her way to a free spot. Her new dress was a deep pink, almost red in color, that hung off her and bared her pale neck and shoulders. A pale blush pink gown was peeking from underneath, and when she moved her arms, he noticed the the outer layer was sheer, outlining her figure. A violet sash was tucked in her arms and fluttered after her along with the trailing ends of her sleeves. Pale flowers and green leaves and gold decorated the outer layer with matching ribbons tied around her waist. She still wore that simple one pearl necklace, and her hair had been pinned up. It was decorated with large golden leaves, a few dark pink jeweled pieces keeping her hair pinned up.

It left her wondering how she would look wearing something of his people. And as an after thought, despite the short amount of time he spent around her, he preferred her hair loose and wild... Shaking his head he listened in on what she had to say.

"I spoke with her about the current situation. She's gone to her scribe, or whatever she called him, to get some maps pulled up." that was when she turned to look at him, though she could barely keep her eyes open. Was being accepted into such a prestigious family and being dressed so tiring?

"This is where you and whoever brings the map will be working together. You'll be planning the route, and after, we will be given supplies and horses. Aunty says, if all goes well, we leave at first light tomorrow." a small hand peeked out from the long silk sleeves to cover up a yawn.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired." propping an elbow on the table, her hand held her chin as her eyes finally drooped close. "As I was saying, we'll be given supplies and coin for emergencies. I would suggest we get a good nights rest, because as soon as the sun is up, we'll be leaving."

He nodded his head, glad they were sticking to the plan she had mentioned while they flew. Even if it was half thought out, it was better than nothing. All quickly turned to the doors Kagome herself had entered, to see the Lady followed by a rather small man, that wore strange spectacles over his eyes and his arms loaded with various scrolls.

"This is Xue, my most trusted scribe. He is also the one that helps handle my foreign trades. If, from what my representatives have said from his superior planning skills for such long travels is anything to go by, then you should easily find the quickest rout home from here." the Lady purred as she took a spot opposite of Dastan and lazily took him in as her scribe set out to showing the various maps he had brought with him.

The little miko yawned with a slight frown on her face, stood up and made her way to sit with them. As tired as she may be, she was going on the trip as well and new it was best to pay as much attention as she could.

Xiao-Xing watched as the human male looked up, somewhat surprised that Kagome joined them, but the little priestess was paying attention to what the scribe had to say. Rolling up her sleeves to point out land marks on the various maps and with a voice slurred with tiredness, asked her questions.

"Kagome." all three of them turned their heads towards them, Kagome's eyes barely keeping open.

It was understandable, a priestess being adopted by youkai, it put a strain on her body and spiritual abilities. She could see the little priestess was grasping at threads to stay awake, and she couldn't help but hide a smile behind a raised cup of tea at how adorable she looked.

"If you're tired, rest. I'm sure your... friend, will be more than willing to share whatever plans he and my scribe come up with tonight."

Kagome raised a brow, she obviously caught onto the emphasis she had stressed on the term friend. She had asked if the male was a potential suitor, knowing the the priestess deserved her own happiness instead of making sure everyone around her was.

"My... tutors back home have been very diligent with keeping me awake to learn what is needed at the time it is taught. I can stay awake a little longer so there is no time wasted when morning comes. Learning things last minute can have undesired results, as not all the facts are shared properly." she waved a hand in the air before motioning the scribe to continue his own thoughts on the best route to the far western empire.

Xiao-Xing turned her eyes towards the dragon that was sipping tea contently, who raised a brow in question.

"What other topics are you being taught, when not at home?" her own brow was raised when the dragon shook his head before returning to his tea.

The priestess didn't raise her head from who the two were charting their path to the Persian Empire. She was still shocked that this would be the farthest she would travel away from home, and not have her friends there with her.

"Sesshoumaru is continuing my studies to those of my station. Well, stations. As I am now more than just a simple priestess. He has me learning court etiquette, which includes everything a lady of the courts **should** be able to do. Politics for when other nobles to come to visit for any such reason and how to best negotiate with them. And when his Generals and Captains have any time, he makes sure my training under them is still kept up to date." Kagome rolled her shoulders, trying to get more comfortable while not falling asleep.

"That is quite a lot. I'm surprised you have not collapsed already." she shook her head, wondering what plans the dog had up his sleeves where it concerned the little priestess.

"No, but I'm near to tearing out either my own, or his, hair out."

A chuckle escaped her. Sesshoumaru was rather found of his own looks, took pride on them that he not only resembled both his parents, but surpassed them even. To see the little priestess, should she keep true to her threat, would be rather entertaining to see. One she was sure, she would not miss for the entire world.

An hour later, and Kagome could no longer keep herself awake. She had folded her arms on the table to rest her head, and it not even a few minutes later she had fallen asleep. Her light snores were drowned out by the two men that were now planning out the finer details, having come up with the quickest route. Dastan had looked over to Kagome to hear what she had to say about the route, only to find her sleeping. Looking up to the Lady that was offering them her aid, she merely smiled behind her cup before placing it down on the table without a sound.

"Xue, draw up a map with the route that will take them to their destination." the scribe bowed his head, gathered the scrolls and left the room.

"Come, gather Kagome and I'll lead you to your rooms for the night." she rose with such grace, that Dastan knew, she wasn't what she appeared to be. But it was at her statement that Dastan realized, Kaitaro was no longer with them.

"The dragon left, he only could stay so long to offer his services to bring you both to me and see that Kagome and yourself were setting up for your departure to getting you back where you belong." she stood tall and proud, her hands hidden by her sleeves.

Nodding his head, he gently went to picking up the tiny woman, surprised at how tiny and light she actually was. As soon as she was in his arms, she buried herself deeper into his hold, tucking herself under his chin while muttering something incomprehensible to him. Coughing lightly, he turned his head the other way. The only other time he had been this close to a woman was with Tamina. And he could admit, he hadn't been the gentleman he was at by the end of his journey with her as he had been at the beginning of it. He also had developed feelings for her, as she grew out of her pampered Princess life to being able to actually do what was needed to be done.

Kagome, he hardly knew her, and he was holding her to his body and she had sought out, even though it **was** in her sleep, to be closer to him. Light laughter whipped his head back towards the Lady, a certain glint in her eyes that reminded him much of how Kagome's mother had looked at him after appearing in the future.

"Come. It is getting late, and I am sure Kagome would rather have a comfortable sleep." nodding his head, he followed after her as she began leading the way out.

"May I ask, but why did Kaitaro leave so suddenly?"

The Lady hummed, a small smirk on her painted lips. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes before answering.

"Because, of who you are holding, in your arms." another chuckle escaped her. "Don't look so surprised dear boy! I'm sure you can tell, by now at least, that Kagome is very special. She has a certain light in her that draws all towards her." he could tell, that from the look this Lady was giving Kagome, she truly cared for the tiny woman he was holding. But then her expression suddenly turned dark and pained.

"Sadly, it also draws those with dark hearts to her as well." they stopped before a set of doors, but Dastan didn't make a move to go beyond them.

"A monster... has tried many times, to cage our little one. So I ask this of you." she turned to him fully, standing even taller, her face an impassive mask that showed the seriousness of the request she was about to ask of him. "While she can protect herself, and others very well, I ask that you protect her while **she** aids **you**. For with all her strength, she is still very fragile, as it is so with all you humans." she sighed as she looked down and brushed a few strands of hair that fell out of place that kept the rest up and out of her face.

"These are her rooms, yours are right across the hall. I'll have some servants attend to the both of you shortly. I bid you good night." with that she walked away, leaving him to wonder just what the tiny bundle in his arms truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> And there you have it! Starting in the next chapter, it will be purely Kagome and Dastan, so more interaction with the two of them and their budding relationship! As for what type it is... I'm not telling! Tee-hee! Don't you just hate me! :P


End file.
